KANNAZUKI NO KEINE
by darckanllel
Summary: Historia basada en la relacion de keine y mokou y como esta se ve afectado por el odio que mokou siente  por kaguya todo esto ispirado en el vedio de miracle of date


Otra histori inspirada en uno de los videos de miracle of date agragandole ideas que algunos doujinshis sulene traer y una que otra

interpretasion propia de la relacion de estas chicas

-todos los derechos de touhou project y anexos son de el grandiosos ZUN-SAMA quien ojala nunca deje de crear juegos ni de tomar cervesa

para que no peirda el toque que caracterisa su obra

KANNAZUKI NO KEINE

"Gensokyo, durante una intensa nevada"

El viento soplaba fuertemente mientras la temperatura disminu a y unos copos de nieve empezaban a caer cerca de un rbol el cual no contaba con hojas que lo protegieran del frio, tanto a l como a la albina de pantalones rojos y camisa blanca que se hab a situado bajo este.

Keine se encontraba sentada junto a una fogata que ella misma creo con su habilidad para no sufrir ante el frio de la nevada que ahora ca en gensokyo, pues a pesar de ser apodada el f nix y poder manipular a voluntad el fuego, el frio le afectaba igual o m s que al resto de personas y youkais que ah habitan. Mientras observaba las ramas del rbol que la hab a acogido crujir con el paso de las llamas, unos copos de nieve ca an cerca del fuego y se derret an para convertirse en fr as gotas de agua las que se confund an con el llanto que ahora molestaba a la chica de cabellos blancos

(HACE 24 A OS)

Estos son momentos y sucesos que pasaron hace ya alg n tiempo, antes de que los acontecimientos que todos conocemos ocurrieran haciendo a gensokyo un lugar un tanto m s tranquilo, ya que no hay ninguno de los youkai que se paseaban de aqu hac a halla, pero a la vez m s peligroso, debido a que los youkai que hay en la zona no obedecen ninguna regla y son m s salvajes y violentos a diferencia de los que habitan hoy en d a las m gicas tierras de gensokyo

"Las hojas caen durante el oto o"

Una chica de cabellos blancos con vestido azul y un gorro del mismo tono mira melanc licamente hac a un rbol viendo como este empieza a cambiar el color de sus hojas las que toman un color rojizo hasta que de a poco se desprenden de este, cayendo lentamente hac a el piso, haci ndole pensar a la chica que todo al fin tiene que volver a la tierra de la cual viene.

"Y aquellas personas que aman y son amadas, lo viven Intensamente .""

Una chica de cabellos negros como la noche y una piel tan clara como la luna voltea lentamente mientras empieza a llover y su camisa rosa junto a su falda de color caramelo empiezan a mojarse, pero esto poco le interesa ya que m s le importaba la figura de cabellos plateados que aparec a detr s de ella acompa ada de una gran cantidad de fuego que parec a arder m s a cada paso que se acercaba la chica f nix a la princesa lunar.

Esa noche de luna llena, Keine parec a esperar a que algo ocurriera mientras su transformaci n se completaba apareci ndole dos grandes cachos en su cabeza y su ropa cambia a una de color verde similar al de su cola, la punta de sus cabellos se torno a un tono ceniza, el que contrastaba con el brillo rojo de sus ojos y al tenue resplandor que las luci rnagas daban esa noche intentando no ser opacadas por la gran luna que brillaba m s que nunca esa noche

KANNAZUKI NO KEINE

-el tiempo pasara,

Una chica con orejas de coneja algo maltratadas y una ropa parecida a lo que ser a una chaqueta de uniforme escolar miraba as a el despejado cielo azul en un prado mirando como un ave emprende el vuelo aprovechando la brisa la cual tambi n mov a un poco su falda de tono rosado pensando en cuanto tiempo hab a pasado desde que abandono su hogar

-para una mariposa consiste de felicidad.

Una peque a con orejas de coneja infladas y un vestido de tono rosa p lido est sentada un poco m s alejada de su compa era coneja mirando como una mariposa pasaba de flor en flor mientras las luci rnagas se retiraban tempranamente de ese lugar recordando como siempre ha sido igual incluso antes de tener la forma que ahora pose

-siempre pens que era un error

Una mujer de cabellos color ceniza en una cola de caballo con un atuendo que alternaba entre azul y rojo con un gorro de enfermera de dise o similar estaba recostada en el pasto mientras una mariposa se posaba suavemente en su mano sin hacer que la mirada de pena y apat a se valla de la doctora del entei

-enamorarse de una flor que ya tiene due o

Esa mariposa tan blanca como la nieve emprende el vuelo y la mano de Erin se estira como si tratase de detenerla cuando en realidad lo que intenta retener son los sentimientos que ahora le causaban dolor en su pecho debido a cierta princesa que poco a poco se alejaba de ella actitud similar que tenia la maestra de la villa humana mientras alzaba la mano en direcci n a un rbol ya despojado de toda su vida

-a pesar de su esterilidad

Kaguya miraba como una flor del entei empezaba a marchitarse mientras caminaba por esos pasillos por los que tantos a os hab a deambulado recordando cuando fue la ltima vez que estuvo ah y a su mente viene la imagen de todo el lugar ardiendo en llamas mientras una chica cubierta por talismanes esta parada mir ndola desafiante entre las llamas

- ha otorgado su vida

Keine estaba de pie en medio del prado ese atardecer esperando al encuentro de la chica f nix justo en el mismo lugar donde la av a conocido y donde hab a declarado sus sentimientos hac a la otra chica de cabello blanco mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente y el sol se desped a para dar paso a la noche

-para mi tu amor, esta sensaci n

Otra vez lo repet a se encontraba con mokou y terminaba llev ndola a su hogar y m s espec ficamente a su cama donde la fuerte y orgullosa chica f nix se convert a en una d bil muchacha que sucumb a ante todo el amor, pasi n y sensaciones que Keine le otorgaba pero que a la ma ana siguiente mientras una despertaba perezosamente con todo su cabello alborotado y nicamente su camisa puestas la otra se marchaba r pidamente dejando a una somnolienta mokou que no se percataba del llanto que ahora ca por el rostro de Keine quien deb an dejar ese lugar ya que sab an que eso no pod a durar no pod a haber felicidad para ellas mientras su chica de fuego siguiera con otra mujer en su mente

-quedara en mi coraz n

Esa noche ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por la chica de su coraz n empu ando una katana y aceptando por completo su forma de bestia que la luna le otorgaba para as poder serle til a mokou aun que esto poco le interese a la de tirantes rojos ya que solo puede tener su vista fija en esa mujer que la ha tenido obsesionada por tanto tiempo

-si alguna es olvidas tu promesa y me dejas de amar,

Erin ten a el rostro sombr o sabiendo que era lo que ahora ocurrir a mientras manten a su mirada algo baja pero aun as adelante donde Keine miraba como su chica de pantalones rojos una vez m s retaba a muerte a la joven de cabellos negros que parec a ignorar por completo a la chica f nix que ten a a su espalda haciendo que Keine se pregunta por qu las cosas ten an que ser as mientras un sonoro trueno anunciaba la lluvia Keine se preguntaba cuando fue que mokou olvido el amor que se ten an y se obsesiono tanto con la venganza o si es que en alg n momento hubo verdadero amor entre ellas

-aun as yo te amar a y dar a mi vida

No hab a que pensar la pelea hab a empezado. Kaguya dio un salto mientras activaba una spell card y disparaba una lluvia de un colorido y brillante danmaku a la vez que evitaba los disparos de mokou. No importaba si la f nix le daba m s importancia a su venganza o a cualquier cosa relacionada con Kaguya ella no permitir a que su amada albina siguiera sufriendo la amaba y eso le bastaba para dar su vida por ella por lo que r pidamente se coloca en la espalda de mokou y saca una spell card con su mano derecha us ndola mientras deja su arma en la izquierda atenta a cualquier ataque que se produjera

-aun se tengo que sacrificarme y de dejo de ver,

No importaba lo cansada que estuviera lo duro de la batalla el ardor de la flamas de mokou o el incesante disparo de danmaku ella proteger a a la chica que amaba aun si eso significaba verla por ltima vez durante esta batalla por lo que mientras tomaba su forma de hakutaku dici ndole adi s en su mente a mokou y activando su spell card m s poderosa mientras las llamas del combate amenazaban con consumirla viva

-nunca me arrepentir a de nuestro amor.

En su mente dice adi s a mokou mientras cierra los ojos y recuerda los vellos momentos que paso con la f nix pero en vez de sentir dolor siente como alguien lo saca de las llamas y al abrirlos se ve en su forma normal mientras una mokou al borde del llanto la toma de las manos sin importarle su apariencia de lobo solitario y solo mostrar la preocupaci n que tenia por su amada ech ndosele encima a Keine quien cierra los ojos mientras acerca poco a poco su rostro de una sollozante mokou de la cual jam s se arrepentir a haberse enamorado

-nunca me arrepentir a de nuestro amor.

Volvemos al presente donde Keine hab a encontrado a mokou con claros signos de llanto los cuales no quiso admitir pero si acepto compartir la bufanda que la maestra de gensokyo en su forma de hakutaku le ofreci sent ndose ambas en un tronco calent ndose mutuamente espalda con espalda mientras ve an la nieve caer aunque la nica que parec a disfrutarlo era Keine ya que mokou parec a molesta con el ambiente no debido al frio sino al poder ser vista con su claro rubor en el rostro mientras su chica con cachos sosten a una peque a representaci n de ella en sus manos hecha con nieve por la f nix en se al de disculpa por la pelea que hab an tenido ese d a haci ndole recordar a Keine que a pesar de la forma de ser de mokou y de lo que les trajera el futuro ella nunca se arrepentir a por haber elegido el amor de la albina que manipula el fuego

"Keine controla la historia, pero no puede controlar el destino "

Erin se encontraba mirando los fuegos artificiales esa noche junto a Kaguya o mejor dicho al recuerdo de esta ya que hace mucho tiempo que su querida princesa hab a dejado de pasar tiempo con ella y prefer a dejar a solas a la mujer de cabellos cenizas

Keine se encontraba en una situaci n similar pues sab a que aunque mokou estuviera ah con ella su mente estaba en otra parte ya que su querida mokou solo pod a pensar en Kaguya al ver la luna en el cielo y a la princesa le ocurr a algo similar al ver la luna ya que recordaba su pasado y el porqu es que se encuentra ahora entre humanos y youkais

Sin duda la luna no era y nunca ser a algo agradable para Keine no solo por su transformaci n a bestia sino por todo lo que esta le hab a tra do solo pod a agradecer el hecho de que pudo conocer a mokou debido a esta pero aun as la odiaba por el destino que dictaba sobre su amada y la princesa de la luna pero eso ya no la molestar a mas y solo disfrutar a de todos los momentos que pase con su amada mokou

FIN

espero haya sido de su agrado o aclare algunas ideas ya que muchos que me hablan de touhou no paresen saber mucho de la pareja que forman keine y mokou

gracias por leer espero que lean otra de mis historias adios miau


End file.
